Драбблы о Ней
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Драбблы о Минерве МакГонагалл/, написанные по заявкам на one-string.diary Герои разные. Новая глава - новый пэйринг. Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to bonny Maggie Smith

БЛ-54. Минерва МакГонагалл, урок трансфигурации, «Брюки превращаются...брюки превращаются...В элегантные шорты.» H+

А всему виной сломанная палочка. 140 слов

1992 год, у Рона сломана палочка.

- Итак, сегодня мы будем проходить трансфигурацию брюк в элегантные шорты. Сейчас я покажу вам, как это сделать.

Минерва взяла брюки и положила их на стол, чтобы всем было видно. Профессор взмахнула палочкой и произнесла заклинание.

Заклинание сработало почти мгновенно. На столе лежали элегантные мужские шорты.

- Ну что ж, теперь ваша очередь. Так-так...

Минерва подумала и сказала: «Мистер Визли, попробуйте».

Профессор МакГонагалл подошла к Рону, чтобы его проконтролировать.

- Итак, мистер Визли, произнесите заклинание.

Рон взмахнул палочкой и произнёс волшебное слово.

- Брюки превращаются... брюки превращаются... – но Минерва не договорила.

Сломанная палочка дала о себе знать. Ещё совсем недавно перед Роном Визли лежали мужские брюки. Теперь – это уже не брюки, но и не элегантные шорты. Это – что-то среднее, что-то на грани. Ведь в элегантные шорты брюки превратились только наполовину. Трансфигурирована лишь одна штанина.

А всему виной сломанная палочка.

4.10.2010


	2. Chapter 2

РП-6 Беллатрикс Лестрейндж/Минерва МакГонагалл «Нам нечего бояться, кроме самого страха» IC

У тебя и у меня. 137 слов

- Нам нечего бояться, кроме самого страха, _Минерва_, - сказала Беллатрикс, делая ударение на последнем слове.

- Как будто я этого не знаю, - раздражённо сказала Минерва. – Лучше ответь на вопрос: «Что ты подразумеваешь под словом «страх»?»

- Я больше всех предана Хозяину. Я боюсь не быть самой приближённой к Лорду.

- Ну-ну... Значит, боггарт у тебя примет образ Тома Реддла, который не желает тебя знать. Какой же это страх, Лестрэйндж?

- А что у тебя? Уверена, ты боишься больше всего, что Дамблдор перестанет заигрывать с тобой, не так ли?

- Белла, что ты себе позволяешь! Да как ты смеешь! Между мной и Альбусом нет ничего большего, чем давняя дружба!

- Переходи к делу, Минерва. Ну, во что превратиться боггарт _У ТЕБЯ_?

- В отличие от тебя, я боюсь страха. У меня боггарт превращается в дементора.

4.10.2010


	3. Chapter 3

Примечание автора – в обоих драбблах Минерва POV.

1.

БО-186 Минерва МакГонагалл/Оливер Вуд «И что теперь, профессор?».

Жизнь продолжается. 202 слова

Три дня назад закончилась война. Мы потеряли очень многих волшебников. Они тоже, но... Мы-то боролись за мир, а они – за подчинение маглов... да и сквибов с волшебниками тоже.

Очень многие волшебники решили добровольно помочь в работе по восстановлению Хогвартса.

Прежде, чем утром началась работа, я произнесла речь. Я не буду повторять всё, что я сказала. Я скажу самое главное.

- Каждый волшебник и каждая ведьма, пришедшие помочь нашей родной школе, получат баллы для своего факультета. Баллы получат и те, кто уже не учится.

Все, конечно обрадовались. Ведь почти у каждого есть дети школьного возраста.

- Профессор МакГонагалл...

Я оглянулась и увидела одного из лучших вратарей нашей команды по квиддичу за многие годы.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Вуд. Очень рада, что вы пришли помочь восстановить Хогвартс.

- Профессор, я не мог иначе. Хогвартс был моим домом все семь учебных лет. Я знаю, что должен помочь, чем могу. Надеюсь, общими силами, мы вскоре восстановим нашу школу.

- Я тоже на это надеюсь...

- Когда мы восстановим Хогвартс, я смогу задать вам один вопрос?

- Лучше сейчас мистер Вуд, - ответила я.

- И что теперь, профессор?

- Жизнь продолжается. Вы также будете вратарём в команде по квиддичу. А я совсем скоро стану директором Хогвартса.

6.10.2010

От автора – немного не соответствует заявке, т.к. / подразумевает отношения между героями.

2.

М-66 Орден Феникса, «За себя и за того парня...» (джен).

Будущее – магловская песня. 99 слов

Война окончена. Скоро начнётся новый учебный год. Мне очень горько и обидно, что лучшие люди волшебного мира полегли в борьбе за Хогвартс.

Теперь я – директор. Я не допущу вражду Слизерина с другими факультетами. Тёмные времена позади. Ордена Феникса больше нет. Нет и его основателя. Альбус убит. Можно сказать, что это сделал Том Реддл. Северус лишь выполнил последнее желание Учителя.

Мы должны жить. Тьма позади, впереди свет.

Как там, в магловской песне?.. «За себя и за того парня». И ещё... как же там?.. Вспомнила: «Но иначе жить нельзя, если...»

Эта песня и есть наше будущее. Мы не можем поступить иначе.

6.10.2010


	4. Chapter 4

БЛ-53. Минерва МакГонагалл|Лаванда Браун, «Вам нужно расслабиться, профессор».

Каждому своё. 140 слов

Была пятница, кончился последний урок, в классе не осталось ни одного студента, за исключением мисс Браун.

Вам нужно расслабиться, профессор. – Лаванда Браун долго не могла сказать это, глядя в глаза декану. Но вот, наконец, произнесла эти четыре слова.

- Что вы имеете в виду, мисс Браун? – поинтересовалась Минерва, рассеянно глядя огромными синими глазами на студентку.

- Ну, я не знаю... – замялась Лаванда. – Вам нужно меньше времени уделять работе и больше себе. Разве вы не замечаете, что делаете слишком много?..

- Спасибо, мисс Браун, я подумаю над вашим предложением, - ответила Минерва.

Лаванда ушла.

С того момента, как Браун покинула класс, прошло меньше минуты. Но у учительского стола стояла удивительно прекрасная полосатая кошка с отметинами от очков вокруг глаз.

Каждому своё. Чтобы расслабиться, Минерва превращалась в кошку.

Может быть, такую красавицу кто-нибудь погладит? Я бы не отказалась.

10.10.2010


	5. Chapter 5

Примечание автора ко всей главе – AU по отношению к возрасту героев.

Ё-95 Том Риддл/(или|) Минерва Макгонагалл, «Что означает это слово?».

Bhean. 236 слов

- Минерва, что означает слово «Bhean»?

Том Реддл держал в руках кусок пергамента, который только что лежал на парте Минервы.

- Не важно, дай сюда! – Минерва изловчилась и выхватила пергамент из рук слизеринца.

После этого мисс МакГонагалл покинула класс.

- Мина, подожди! – крикнул Реддл и побежал за гриффиндоркой.

Через несколько минут Реддл догнал Минерву. Он положил руку ей на плечо.

Минерва повернулась. Синие глаза студентки яростно сверкали.

- Что тебе нужно, Реддл?

- Мина, ты хорошая студентка. Я тебя даже немного уважаю. Скажи, что ты написала на пергаменте. Может, это какое-то заклинание, о котором я не знаю?

- Нет, не заклинание, это точно.

- А что тогда?

- Не скажу.

Минерва и Реддл стояли в пустом коридоре. Слизеринец решил этим воспользоваться.

Реддл прижал Минерву к стене и попытался поцеловать. Но Мина оттолкнула мальчишку.

- Реддл, это переходит всякие границы!

- Если ты не скажешь, то я заколдую тебя, а потом всё равно поцелую.

- Чёрт с тобой! Слушай.

- Ну, наконец-то, МакГонагалл.

- «Bhean» на гэльском языке значит «женщина».

- А каким образом это относится _к тебе_?

- Очень просто. Я-то вырасту и стану женщиной. А ты так и останешься мальчишкой, обворовывающим приютских детей...

- Откуда у тебя такие сведения, МакГонагалл?

- Тебя это не касается, Реддл. Я не договорила. По сути, ты будешь тем же мальчиком, только твои действия будут более жестокими. Прощай, _дьявол_.

С этими словами Мина ушла.

Реддл стоял и обдумывал слова гриффиндорки.

4.10.2010

XXX

XXX

П-96 Том Риддл|Минерва Макгонагалл. Во время учебы в Хоге. «Минни, ну дай списать трансфигурацию!».

Мечтать не вредно. 205 слов

- Мина, ну дай списать Трансфигурацию!

Минерва сидела в библиотеке и читала подшивку газет «Трансфигурация сегодня» за 1919 год. Мина нехотя оторвалась от приятного чтения.

- Отстань, Реддл, мне некогда.

- Ну, пожалуйста, что тебе стоит...

Реддл очаровательно улыбнулся гриффиндорке.

- Думаешь, сможешь уговорить меня с помощью своей улыбки? Плохо же ты меня знаешь. На меня это не действует.

- Мина, пожалуйста, мне осталось всего пару сантиметров. Иначе Дамблдор не поставит мне «П».

- А что ты делал каждый вечер в библиотеке в течение целой недели? Уверена, выискивал какие-нибудь тёмные заклинания. С этого года всем на курсе, кто учит Трансфигурацию, Зелья, ЗОТИ, Заклинания... (Хотя бы один из этих предметов) ... можно пользоваться Запретной Секцией без ограничений. Моя бы воля, тебя бы туда больше никогда не пустили одного.

- Мина, мы сейчас говорим не об этом. Пожалуйста, дай списать.

- Мечтать не вредно, Реддл. Нужно было сначала делать уроки, а потом заниматься своими делами. Кстати, Трансфигурация через десять минут. Профессор Дамблдор не любит, когда опаздывают.

С этими словами Минерва встала из-за стола и положила газеты на место.

Прежде чем пойти на урок, Минерва сказала: «Я сделала домашнее задание и, надеюсь, получу «П». В следующий раз, делай всё вовремя. Не надейся, что сможешь выехать за мой счёт».

6.10.2010

XXX  
XXX

О-97 Том Риддл/Минерва МакГонаналл. «Пустынной улицей вдвоем с тобой куда-то мы идем», как эпиграф.

Самая лучшая трансфигуратор. 181 слово

- Том. Нарволо. Реддл. Что ты делаешь? – спросила Минерва, не теряя самообладания.

- Что я делаю? Доверься мне, Мина, - ответил Реддл.

- Кто ты такой, чтобы я тебе доверяла?

- Дай мне свою руку, не бойся.

Минерва пыталась сопротивляться, но Реддл взял гриффиндорку за руку.

- Пойдём, всё будет хорошо.

- Объясни мне, почему ты здесь? Сейчас летние каникулы. Что происходит?

- Реддл притянул к себе Минерву и прошептал: «Мне нужно было тебя увидеть».

- Зачем? – удивлённо произнесла Мина, но почему-то, едва слышно.

Слизеринец заглянул в синие глаза Минервы. МакГонагалл на мгновение потеряла самообладание.

Реддл воспользовался этим и запечатлел на щеке Мины жаркий поцелуй.

- Да как ты смеешь! Ты искал меня для этого? Отвечай.

Мина попыталась вырваться. Реддл держал её крепко, но, в то же время, нежно.

- Если не хочешь, я больше не буду. Пойдём, Мина.

Минерва и Реддл шли по пустынной улице. Во время этой прогулки слизеринец узнал многое. Именно это он и хотел узнать. Минерва говорила о Трансфигурации.

Ни один студент не знал столько в Трансфигурации, сколько Мина. Реддл знал об этом и нагло воспользовался.

9.10.2010

XXX  
XXX

А-61 Минерва Макгонагалл/Том Риддл; «Люди не меняются», библиотека.

За что? 274 слов

«Гриффиндорка! Что ты со мной сделала? За что? Дьявол бы тебя побрал! Почему, когда я ловлю взгляд твоих огромных синих глаз, у меня всё внутри буквально переворачивается? Если бы я не знал, я бы подумал, что ты – вейла. Я знаю, ты – не вейла, но... Ты безумно красивая».

Минерва вышла из библиотеки, взяв необходимые книги по Заклинаниям и Зельям. Также библиотеку покинул Реддл, у которого были те же книги. Ничего не поделаешь. Учёба есть учёба.

Слизеринец понял, что должен дать понять Минерве, что влюбился в неё.

Реддл поравнялся с Минервой.

- Мина, давай помогу. – С этими словами Том взял сумку Минервы.

- Спасибо, а что случилось?

Проходя мимо пустого класса, слизеринец сказал: «Давай зайдём, нам нужно поговорить».

- Хорошо, только быстро, У меня ещё не начато домашнее задание по Трансфигурации.

- Не думай о нём, сделаешь завтра или в воскресенье. Времени будет полно.

- О чём ты хочешь поговорить? – спросила мисс МакГонагалл, как только они вошли в класс.

- Давай сначала сядем.

Реддл сел за ближайшую парту. Минерва пристроилась рядом с Томом на скамейке. Как странно, почти во всех классах были стулья, а здесь...

- Мина я не могу больше держать это в себе. Я люблю тебя.

Риддл обнял Минерву и прижал к себе.

Минерва сразу же отстранилась.

- А я не люблю тебя. Ты – тёмный маг. Ещё не поздно всё исправить. Но думаю, ты выбрал свой путь.

- Минерва, за что?

- Люди не меняются. Такие, как ты.

- До свидания, я пошла делать Трансфигурацию. Можешь не предлагать свои услуги. Я сама смогу донести несколько книжек до Гриффиндорской башни.

Минерва ушла.

Реддл понял, что ему никогда не достанется Минерва.

11, 19.10.2010

XXX  
XXX

Д-98 Том Риддл/Минерва МакГонагалл, аллергия на кошачью шерсть, H+

Близко и далеко. 122 слова

С 1938 года, последнего года Минервы и Реддла в Хогвартсе, прошло несколько лет.

Минерва была уже зарегистрированным анимагом. Мина могла в любой момент превращаться в кошку.

Реддл увидел прекрасную полосатую кошку, которая прогуливалась около дома МакГонагаллов.

С помощью шестого чувства Реддл понял, что рядом с ним МакГонагалл. Кошка Минерва. Зарегистрированный анимаг.

У Тома Реддла была аллергия на кошачью шерсть. У одной знаменитой маглы тоже, но она родится только в 1965 году.

Реддл не мог подойти к кошке, хоть и очень хотел этого.

Минерва была так близко. Том хотел взять кошку на руки, почесать за ушком... Если бы не его аллергия.

Минерва так близко. Нужно сделать всего несколько шагов. Близко, но, в то же время, далеко. Ведь Реддл не может подойти к кошке.

11.10.2010.


End file.
